trucksimfandomcom-20200214-history
ETS2 Cities
Every city in Euro Truck Simulator 2 has: * A parking lot where you can take a nap and rest. * A car repair shop where you can repair your truck, paint it or upgrade it; next to the car repair shop you can find a parking lot where you can rest. * A garage which you can buy * Companies where you can pick up or deliver freight. Some cities also have: * A truck dealer where you can buy new trucks. It could be big or small. * A job agency where you can hire new drivers. * A quarry which is far away from the city center. * A fuel station to refuel your truck though very rare and mostly seen on Map Mods like ProMods, RusMap, and TSM. There are 69 cities and 12 countries in v1.0 of Euro Truck Simulator 2. 13 new cities and 1 more country were added in Going East! DLC. 3 new cities were added in v1.11 free update. 19 ''new cities, 8 ports and 3 new countries were added in ''Scandinavia DLC. 15 new cities were added in "Vive La France! DLC" and a new ferry connection to the UK. 19 new cities were added in "Italia DLC" and a ferry connection from Napoli to Palermo. New cities should come in the "Beyond the baltic sea DLC" so far Saint Petersburg, Kaliningrad, Ventspils, Klaipėda and Liepāja were confirmed. And the DLC will add the whole 3 baltic states, southern finland and bits of russia. In total, there are 138 available cities and 7 ports available in 16 countries. (East, Scandinavia, France, Italy DLCs and the base map) ProMods Map Mod adds 100+ cities and over 10+ countries. Cities by Country - Vanilla Game (Cities in bold indicate capital city) 'Austria' Cities: 6 * Innsbruck * Linz * Salzburg * Vienna (Wien) * Graz - added in v1.11 update. * Klagenfurt am Wörthersee 'Belgium' Cities: 2 * Brussel * Liège Czech Republic Cities: 3 * Brno * Prague (Praha) * Ostrava - added in Going East! DLC. Denmark - ''added in Scandinavia DLC'' Cities: 3 *Aalborg *'Copenhagen (København)' * Odense Towns: 4 * Esbjerg * Frederikshavn * Gedser * Hirtshals Estonia - ''added in Beyond To The Baltic Sea DLC'' Cities: 6 * Kunda * Narva * Paldiski * Pärnu * Tallinn * Tartu Finland - ''added in Beyond To The Baltic Sea DLC'' Cities: 8 * Helsinki ''' * Kotka * Kouvala * Lahti * Naantali * Pori * Tampere * Turku '''France Cities: 21 * Lille * Lyon * Metz * Paris * Reims * Strasbourg * Le Havre - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Le Mans - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Clermont-Ferrand - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Nice - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Marseille - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Montpellier - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Toulouse - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Bordeaux - added in Vive la France! DLC. * La Rochelle - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Nantes - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Brest - added in Vive la France! DLC. '' * Rennes - ''added in Vive la France! DLC. * Limoges - added in Vive la France! DLC. Towns: 7 * Paluel - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Saint-Laurent - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Bourges - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Saint-Alban-du-Rhône - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Golfech - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Civaux - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Roscoff - added in Vive la France! DLC. Germany Cities: 21 * Berlin * Bremen * Dortmund * Dresden * Duisburg * Düsseldorf * Erfurt * Frankfurt * Hamburg * Hannover * Kassel * Kiel * Cologne (Köln) * Leipzig * Magdeburg * Mannheim * Munich (München) * Nürnberg * Osnabrück * Rostock * Stuttgart Towns: 1 * Travemünde (1.33) Hungary - ''added in Going East! DLC Cities: 4 *'Budapest''' * Debrecen * Pécs (1.19) * Szeged (1.19) Italy Cities: 23 * Milano * Torino * Verona * Venezia - added in the v1.11 update * Genova - added in Italia DLC. * Bologna - added in Italia DLC. * Livorno - added in Italia DLC. * Ancona - added in Italia DLC. * Pescara - added in Italia DLC. * Roma '- ''added in Italia DLC. * Napoli - added in Italia DLC. * Firenze - added in Italia DLC. * Bari - added in Italia DLC. * Taranto - added in Italia DLC. * Catanzaro - added in Italia DLC. Towns: 5 * Parma - added in Italia DLC. * Suzzara - added in Italia DLC. * Terni - added in Italia DLC. * Cassino - added in Italia DLC. * Villa San Giovanni - added in Italia DLC. Sicily * Messina - added in Italia DLC. * Catania -''added in Italia DLC.'' * Palermo - added in Italia DLC. Sardinia * Cagliari (1.35) * Olbia (1.35) * Sassari (1.35) '''Latvia - ''added in Beyond To The Baltic Sea DLC'' Cities: 6 * Daugavpils * Liepaja (Liepāja) * Riga (Rīga) * Rezekne * Valmiera * Ventspils Lithuania - ''added in Beyond To The Baltic Sea DLC'' Cities: 6 * Kaunas (Kauno) * Klaipeda (Klaipėda) * Panevezys (Panevėžys) * Šiauliai * Utena (Utenos) * Vilnius Luxembourg Cities: 1 * Luxembourg Netherlands Cities: 3 * Amsterdam * Groningen * Rotterdam Norway - ''added in Scandinavia DLC'' Cities: 4 * Bergen * Kristiansand * Oslo * Stavanger Poland Cities: 11 * Bialystok - added in Going East! DLC * Gdańsk - added in Going East! DLC. * Katowice - added in Going East! DLC. * Kraków - added in Going East! DLC. * Łódź - added in Going East! DLC. * Lublin - added in Going East! DLC. * Olsztyn - added in Going East! DLC. * Poznań * Szczecin * Wrocław * Warsaw (Warszawa) - added in Going East! DLC. Russia - ''added in Beyond To The Baltic Sea DLC'' Cities: 5 * Kaliningrad (Калининград) * Luga (Луга) * Pskov (Псков) * St. Petersburg (Санкт-Петербург) * Vyborg (Выборг) Slovakia Cities: 3 * Banská Bystrica - added in Going East! DLC. * Bratislava * Košice - added in Going East! DLC. Sweden - ''added in Scandinavia DLC'' Cities: 12 * Göteborg * Helsingborg * Jönköping * Kalmar * Karlskrona * Linköping * Malmö * Örebro * Stockholm * Uppsala * Västerås * Växjö Towns: 4 * Nynäshamn * Södertälje * Trelleborg * Kapellskär (1.33) Switzerland Cities: 3 * Bern * Genève * Zürich United Kingdom England Cities: 13 * Birmingham * Cambridge * Carlisle * Dover * Felixstowe * Grimsby * Liverpool * London * Manchester * Newcastle-upon-Tyne * Plymouth * Sheffield * Southampton Scotland Cities: 3 * Aberdeen * Edinburgh * Glasgow Wales Cities: 2 * Cardiff * Swansea Euro Truck Simulator 2 ProMods If you also get the ProMods expansion many cities will come. This is the list for the upcoming V1.7 ProMods map mod. Only 1 new country is featured in this new update: Liechtenstein. Other than that, the total city count is 58 which means 17 new cities and a total of 18 countries are featured in ProMods V1.7 map mod. V1.71 adds many fixes and adds border outlines of: Hungary, Slovenia, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania. It also adds 2 country names: Romania and Estonia but Romania, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Slovenia have multiple roads and cities. New Countries in ProMods V2.00 include Romania, Spain, Bulgaria, Moldova, Lithuania, Latvia, and Andorra. Note: Bold '''city names indicate capital city for that country. Aland Islands Cities: 1 * '''Mariehamn Albania Cities: 1 * Durrës Algeria Cities: 6 * Algiers * Annaba * Constantine * El Kala * Skikda * Souk Ahras Andorra Cities: 1 * Andorra la Vella Austria Cities: 4 * Grodig * Hainburg an der Donau * Obsteig * Reutte Belarus Cities: 12 * Babruysk (Бабру́йск) * Baranovichi (Баранавічы) * Brest (Брэст) * Gomel (Гомель) * Mahilyow (Магілёў) * Minsk (Мінск) * Mstislaw (Мсціслаў) * Mazyr (Мазыр) * Orsha (Орша) * Pinsk (Пінск) * Slutsk (Слуцк) * Vitebsk (Віцебск) Belgium Cities: 1 * Antwerpen Bosnia and Herzegovina Cities: 3 * Brod (брод) * Doboj (добој) * Tuzla (Тузла) Bulgaria Cities: 4 * Montana (Монтана) * Plovdiv (Пловдив) * Pleven (Плевен) * Ruse (Русе) * Vidin (Видин) Croatia Cities: 10 * Osijek * Ploče * Rijeka * Senj * Šibenik * Slavonski Brod * Split (Podjela) * Virovitica * Zadar * Zagreb Cyprus Cities: 4 * Larnaka (Λάρνακα) * Nicosia (Λευκωσία) * Lemesos (Λεμεσός) * Paphos (Πάφος) Czech Republic Cities: 1 * Olomouc Denmark Cities: 9 * Aarhus (in v2.00) * Havnebyen * Herning (in v2.00) * Holstebro (in v2.00) * Kolding (in v2.03) * Padborg * Rodbyhavn * Ronne (v2.20) * Viborg (in v2.00) Egypt Cities: 5 * Cairo (القاهرة) * Damiette (دمياط) * El Arich (العريش) * Port Said (بورسعيد) * Taba (طابا) Estonia Cities: 5 * Haapsalu * Kardla * Kuresaare * Rakvere * Valga Faroe Islands Cities: 2 * Klaksvik * Torshavn Finland Cities: 28 * Alajärvi * Hämeenlinna * Ivalo * Joensuu (ProMods V2.00) * Jyväskylä * Kärsämäki (ProMods V2.00) * Kemi (ProMods V2.00) * Kemijärvi * Kittilä * Kokkola * Kristiinankaupunki (Kristinestad) * Kuopio * Mikkeli * Oulu (ProMods V2.00) * Porvoo * Rovaniemi (ProMods V2.00) * Sodankylä * Varkaus * Vaasa * Tornio (ProMods V2.00) * Utsjoki * Vantaa (ProMods V2.00) * Viitasaari (ProMods V2.00) France Cities: 6 * Bayonne * Cherbourg * Lacq * Narbonne * Pau * Perpignan Germany Cities: 19 * Aurach * Bad Oeynhausen * Bonn * Bremerhaven * Burg A. Fehmarn * Emden * Flensburg * Forst (Lausitz) * Fürth * Halle (Saale) * Heilbronn * Koblenz * Mainz * Oberhausen * Puttgarden * Sangerhausen * Uelzen * Ulm (ProMods V2.00) * Wiesbaden Greece Cities: 6 * Alexandroupolis (Αλεξανδρούπολη) * Igoumenitsa (Ηγουμενίτσα) * Ioannina (Ιωάννινα) * Kavala (Καβάλα) * Ptolemaida (Πτολεμαΐδα) * Thessaloniki (Θεσσαλονίκη) Hungary Cities: 3 * Gyor (Györ) * Kecskemét * Vásárosnamény Iceland Cities: 15 * Akranes (ProMods V2.00) * Akureyri * Blonduos * Bolungarvik * Borgarnes * Hofn * Holmavik (ProMods V2.00) * Isafjordur * Keflavik International Airport * Krafla * Reykjavik * Reyðarfjörður * Selfoss * Seyðisfjörður * Vestmannaeyjar * Vik Ireland Cities: 5 * Dublin * Galway * Limerick * Sligo * Wexford Isle of Man Cities: 2 * Douglas * Ramsey Israel: Cities: 13 * Acre (עכו) * Ashdod (אשדוד) * Ashkelon (אשקלון) * Beer Sheva (באר שבע) * Dimona (דימונה) * Eilat (אילת) * Ein Gedi (עין גדי) * Haifa (חיפה) * Herzliya (הרצליה) * Jerusalem (ירושלים) * Netanya (נתניה) * Rishon LeZion (ראשון לציון) * Tel Aviv (תל אביב) Italy Cities: 7 * Modena * Trieste * Udine * Vicenza * Oristano * Orotelli * Posada Bailiwick of Jersey Cities: 2 * Saint Helier * Trinity Jordan Cities: 5 * Amman (عمان) * Aqaba (العقبة) * Irbid (اربد) * Kerak (الكرك) * Ma'an (معان) Kazakhstan Cities: 28 * Akshat (Ақшат) * Aktau (Ақтау) * Aktobe (Ақтөбе) * Alga (Алға) * Almaty (алматы) * Aralsk (Арал) * Astana (астана) * Atyrau (Атырау) * Dossor (Доссор) * Emba (Ембі) * Inderborskiy (Индерборский) * Kandyagash (Қандыағаш) * Karabutak (Қарабұтақ) * Karaganda (Қарағанды) * Khromtau (Хромтау) * Kobda (Кобда) * Kulsari (Құлсары) * Makat (Мақат) * Mukur (Мукур) * Shalkar (Шалқар) * Shubarkuduk (Шұбарқұдық) * Temir (Темір) * Turgay (торғай) * Uralsk (Орал) * Yrgyz (Ырғыз) * Zhanaozen (Жаңаөзен) * Zhetybay (жетібай) * Zhympity (Жымпиты) Latvia Cities: 8 * Balvi * Gulbene * Jekabpils (Jēkabpils) * Kolka (Kolkas) * Ogre (Milzis) * Valka * Saldus * Tukums Lebanon Cities: 6 * Beirut (بيروت) * Byblos (جبيل) * Sayda (صيدا) * Tripoli (طرابلس) * Tyr (صور) * Zahle (زحلة) Libya Cities: 5 * Benghazi (بنغازي) * Misratah (مصراتة) * Sirte (سرت) * Thubruq (طبرق) * Tripoli (طرابلس) Liechtenstein Cities: 1 * Vaduz Lithuania Cities: 2 * Tauragė * Ukmergė Moldova Cities: 2 * Balti (ProMods V2.00) * Chisinau (ProMods V2.00) Morocco Cities: 6 * Casablanca * Fez * Marrakech * Oujda * Rabat * Tangier Netherlands Cities: 6 * Arnhem * Eindhoven * Europoort * IJmuiden * Moerdijk * Zwolle North Macedonia Cities: 4 * Bitola (Битола) * Ohrid (Охрид) * Prilep (Прилеп) * Skopje (Скопје) Norway (Rebuilt after ProMods v2.00) Cities: 15 * Dombas * Drammen * Grumantbyen * Hamar * Hammerfest * Hiorthhamn * Honningsvåg * Kirkenes * Lillehammer * Longyearbyen * Oppdal * Orkanger * Otta * Tana Bru * Trondheim Poland (ProMods v2.00) Cities: 32 * Augustów * Bielsko-Biała * Bydgoszcz * Cieszyn * Elbląg * Ełk * Gdynia * Gorzów Wielkopolski * Grudziądz * Kielce * Koszalin * Krosno * Lębork * Łeba * Legnica * Nowogard * Opole * Ostróda * Ostrołęka * Ostrów Mazowiecka * Piła * Płock * Przemyśl * Radom * Rzeszów * Sanok * Siedlce * Suwałki * Świnoujście * Wałcz * Zamość * Zgorzelec Romania Cities: 13 * Arad (ProMods V2.00) * Bacau (ProMods V2.00) * Baia Mare (ProMods V2.00) * Bucharest (ProMods V2.00) * Cluj-Napoca (ProMods V2.00) * Constanta (ProMods V2.00) * Craiova (ProMods V2.00) * Nadlac * Oradea (ProMods V2.00) * Piatra-Neamt (Piatra Neamț) (ProMods V2.00) * Pitești * Satu Mare (ProMods V2.00) * Sibiu (ProMods V2.00) * Timisoara (ProMods V2.00) Russia Cities: 129 * Abinsk (Абинск) * Adygeysk (Адыгейск) * Afipsky (Афипском) * Anapa (Анапа) * Apsheronsk (Апшеронск) * Armavir (Армавир) * Ashe (Эш) * Balashiha (Балашиха) * Belaya (Белая) * Belorechensk (Белореченск) * Borisoglebsk (Борисоглебск) * Bryansk (Брянск) * Carbon (углерод) * Cherkessk (Черкесск) * Chernyakhovsk (Черняховск) * Chinors (самолет) * Czhubga (Джубга) * Dakhovskaya (Даховский) * Dombay (Домбай) * Enem (Энем) * Engles (Энгельс) * Gelendzhik (Геленджик) * Goryachiy * Guamka (Гуамка) * Guskovo (Гуково) * Guzeripl (Гузерипль) * Guzev (Гузев) * Hadziko * Kalitva (Калитва) * Kaluga (Калуга) * Kamennomostsky (Каменномостский) * Kamensk-Shakhtinsky (Каменск-Шахтинский) * Kandalaksha (Кандалакша) * Kanevskaya (Каневская) * Karachaevsk (Карачаевск) * Karenovsk * Kem (крем) * Khadyzhensk (Хадыженск) * Khlom * Klin (Клин) * Klyuch (Ключе) * Kolomna (Коломна) * Krasnodor (Краснодар) * Krasnoslobodsk (Краснослободск) * Krimsk (Крымск) * Kropotkin (Кропоткин) * Kurchanskaya * Kursk (Курск) * Kuschevskaya (Кущевская) * Lazarevskaye * Lodeynoye pole (Лодейное поле) * Mamedova * Maykop (Майкопский) * Medvezhyegorsk (Медвежьегорск) * Morozovsk (Морозовск) * Moscow (Москва) * Murmansk (Мурманск) * Nadjigo * Nevel (Невель) * Nevinnomyssk (Невинномысск) * Nikel (Никеле) * Nizhegorodskaya (Нижегородская) * Novgorod (Новгород) * Novodmitrievskaya * Novorossik (Новороссийск) * Obninsk (Обнинск) * Orel (Орел) * Ostashkov (Осташков) * Pavlovsk (Павловск) * Pavlovskaya (Павловская) * Petrozavodsk (Петрозаводск) * Porkhov (Порхов) * Priozersk (Приозерск) * Roslavl (Рославль) * Rostov-na-Donu (Ростов-на-Дону) * Rzhev (Ржевский) * Saratov (Саратов) * Semikarakorsk (Семикаракорск) * Sennoy (Сенной) * Shabanovskoye * Shastovskaya * Shaumyan Pass (Перевал Шаумяна) * Shchel (Щель) * Shepsi (Шепси) * Shlisselburg (Шлиссельбург) * Slavyansk-an-Kuban (Славянск-ан-Кубань) * Smolensk (Смоленск) * Smolenskaya (Смоленская) * Sortavala (Сортавала) * Sovet-Kvadzhe * Staromin * Staromy * Stavropol (Ставрополь) * Suoyarvi (Суоярви) * Syzran (Сызрань) * Tambov (Тамбов) * Teberda (Теберда) * Temryuk (Темрюк) * Tikhoretsk (Тихорецк) * Timashevsk (Тимашевск) * Tolyatti (Тольятти) * Tuapse (Туапсинского) * Tula (Тула) * Tver (Тверь) * Ust-Labinsk (Усть-Лабинск) * Uzt-Dzheguta (ЕТ-Джегута) * Valday (Валдай) * Veliky (Великий) * Velizh (Велиж) * Verkhne Bakanskiy (Верхне Баканский) * Verkhnetulomsky (Верхнетуломский) * Volgograd (Волгоград) * Volochyok (Волочке) * Volokolamsk (Волоколамск) * Volsk (Вольск) * Volzhsky (Волжский) * Vorenikavskaya * Voronezh (Воронеж) * Vyazma (Вязьма) * Vyshny (Вышний) * Vzletnyy (Взлетная) * Yeysk (Ейск) * Yershov (Ершов) * Yukhnov (Юхнов) * Zamchalovo (Замчалово) * Zelenoborskiy (Зеленоборский) * Zelenogradsk (Зеленоградск) * Zhigulevsk (Жигулевск) * Zverevo (Зверево) Serbia Cities: 9 * Belgrade (Београд) * Kragujevac (Крагујевац) * Leskovac (Лесковац) * Niš (Ниш) * Novi Sad (Нови Сад) * Sremska Mitrovica (СРЕМСКА МИТРОВИЦА) * Subotica (суботица) * Vranje (Врање) * Zrenjanin (зрењанин) Slovakia: Cities: 1 * Trnava Slovenia Cities: 4 * Koper * Ljubljana * Maribor * Novo Mesto (Novo mesto) Spain Cities: 15 * Barcelona * Bilbao * Huesca * Irun (Corro) (ProMods V2.00) * Jaca * La Jonquera * Lleida * Manresa * Pamplona-Iruña * San Sebastian / Donostia (ProMods V2.00) * Soria * Teruel * Vinarós * Valencia * Zaragoza Sweden (rebuilt for ProMods v2.00) Cities: 30 *Åre *Borgholm *Byxelkrok *Färjestaden *Fårö *Fårösund *Gardby *Gävle (ProMods V2.00) *Halmstad *Haparanda (ProMods V2.00 *Hemse *Hoburg *Karlstad (ProMods V2.00) *Kalix *Klintehamn *Kristianstad (ProMods V2.00) *Ljugarn *Löttorp *Mörby *Örnsköldsvik *Östersund *Ottenby *Palmelund *Skellefteå *Slite *Söderhamn (ProMods V2.00) *Sundsvall (ProMods V2.00) *Umeå *Visby *Ystad Switzerland Cities: 1 * Basel Syria Cities: 4 * Aleppo (حلب) * Al-Hasakah (الحسكة) * Damascus (دمشق) * Homs (حمص) Tunisia Cities: 15 * Bizerte * El Alia * El Kef * Gabes * Gafsa * Hammamet * Houmt Souk * Kairouan * Kasserine * Medinine * Naftah * Qibilt * Sfax * Sousse * Tunis Ukraine (ProMods v2.00) Cities: 2 * Mukacheve (Мукачівський) (ProMods V2.00) * Uzhhorod (Ужгород) (ProMods V2.00) United Kingdom Cities: 33 *Aberystwyth (Wales) *Belfast (Northern Ireland) *Birsay (Scotland) *Broadford (Scotland) *Cairnryan (Scotland) *Chelmsford (ProMods V2.00) (England) *Croydon (England) *Dumfries (Scotland) *Evie (Scotland) *Fishguard (Wales) *Folkestone (England) * Fort William (Scotland) * Fraserburgh (Scotland) * Hawes (England) * Heysham (England) * Holyhead (Wales) * Hull (England) * Inverness (Scotland) * Kirkwall (Scotland) * Larne (Northern Ireland) * Lisburn (Northern Ireland) * Londonderry (Northern Ireland) * Oban (Scotland) * Perth (Scotland) * Porthmadog (Wales) * Portree (Scotland) * Portsmouth (England) * Stranraer (Scotland) * Stornoway (Scotland) * Tarbert (Scotland) * Thurso (Scotland) * Ullapool (Scotland) * Wick (Scotland) West Bank Cities: 2 * Ramallah (رام الله) * Jericho (أريحا) Total: 99 cities in 15 countries with 9 new countries Estonia, Faroe Islands, Iceland, Latvia, Norway, Liechtenstein, Sweden, Finland The other seven Germany, France, Italy, Netherlands, Switzerland and United Kingdom have expansions. ''' Euro Truck Simulator 2 Upcoming ProMods Cities and Countries This will show you all the upcoming ProMods cities and countries. Its really over 100 hundred cities in at least about 10 ten to 14 fourteen new countries. ETS2 default countries are shown below in a seperate heading section since they will only feature new roads, new cities, and a few rebuilt areas. Both heading sections are what is to come in the upcoming updates and patches for ProMods and is only an insider. Liechtenstein is being made but when it is released, it may not show on the map as an actual country because it is at least 1/2 to 3/4 smaller than the country of Luxembourg. Note: '''Bold '''city names indicate capital city for that country. Finland Cities: 3 * Kajaani * Kuusamo * Lappeenranta Greece Cities: 4 * '''Athens (Αθήνα) * Kavala (Καβάλα) * Lamia (Λαμία) * Larisa (Λάρισα) Iceland Cities: 1 * Olafsvik Ireland Cities: 4 *Arklow *Cork *Donegal *Waterford *New Ross Lithuania Cities: 1 *Telsiai (Telšių) Portugal Cities: 2 *'Lisbon (Lisboa)' *Porto Romania Cities: 4 *Brasov *Focsani *Iasi * Suceava Russia Cities: 1 *Sovetsk (Советск) Spain Cities: 6 *Córdoba *'Madrid' *Málaga *Murcia *Sevilla *Valladolid Turkey Cities: 1 * Istanbul Ukraine Cities: 16 * Chernivtsi (Чернівці) * Ivano-Frankivsk (Івано-Франківськ) * Kamianets-Podilskyi (Кам'янець-Подільський) * Khmelnytskyi (Хмельницькому) * Kiev (Київ) * Korosten (Коростень) * Kovel (Ковель) * Lutsk (Луцьк) * Lviv (Львів) * Novohrad-Volynskyi (Новоград-Волинський) * Rivne (Рівне) * Stryi (Стрий) * Ternopil (Тернопіль) * Vinnytsia (Вінниця) * Zhytomyr (Житомир) Extensions Five Countries that first came with Euro Truck Simulator 2 (France, Italy, United Kingdom, Belgium, and Netherlands) will be extended again in future ProMod updates. Total Extension list is 4 four country expansions since a new city Antwerp is featured in ProMods V1.7 map mod. Anyway: France and Italy and 12 twelve cities total. 11 eleven cities in France and 1 one in Italy. United Kingdom will have 7 seven cities. Like the heading above, this is just an insider of what is to come since V1.95 of ProMods has been released. V2.00 of ProMods will feature the Poland Rebuilding cities from the Poland Rebuilding map and consists of nearly 25 cities. Note: '''Bold '''city name indicate capital city for that country. Belgium Cities: 2 *Brugge *Charleroi Czech Republic Cities: 1 *Plzen France Cities: 4 *Angouleme *Ajaccio *Grenoble *Troyes Germany Cities: 6 * Karlsruhe * Passau * Regensburg * Saarbrucken * Stralsund * Wurzburg Italy Cities: 10 * Belluno * Bolzano * L'Aquila * La Spezia * Lecce * Reggio di Calabria * Rimini * Perugia * Pozzallo * Trapani Netherlands Cities: 1 *Utrecht Norway Cities: 6 *Alesund *Gardermoen *Haukås *Knarvik *Lavik *Narvik Sweden Cities: 5 *Luleå *Norrköping *Nyköping *Östersund *Skovde United Kingdom Cities: 3 *Bristol (England) *Exeter (England) *Norwich (England) Trivia * City maps from UK Truck Simulator and German Truck Simulator were carried over to ETS2 * UK, Germany, and Austria's roads are obviously from UK Truck Simulator and German Truck Simulator, Germany’s Autobahns are being recreated starting from 1.32. * You may notice a city in the distance when you're going from Zurich to Innsbruck for example. That city in the distance is Vaduz. * Slovakia and Luxembourg were traded in favor over Spain and Portugal due to how long it would take to make the roads from Paris to Madrid and Lisbon. * Liechtenstein is not a country that appears on the in-game map because Liechtenstein is one of the worlds smallest countries and it would be very hard to model Liechtenstein into the game map. * Even though some roads represent real life roads, other roads in the game are fiction and made up roads. * Since Going East! DLC, city maps have increased by nearly 1.5 percent. * When you're traveling on highways or country roads, you may see some towns now and then. In some map mods, you drive through them. * One of the first cities that was featured in the ETS2 trailer was Milan and Dover. * In ETS1, Vienna was located on the Austro-Slovak border. If you see a city on the other side, that is Bratislava. In ETS2 however, Vienna was renamed Wien and moved to its actual location. Bratislava however, stayed in the same spot as in ETS1. * Some cities that were originally going to be featured in Italy were cut out due to how long it would take to make those cities. Goofs * Sometimes when you zoom in on the map, the border outline of the countries change and for some cities it looks like they're in the water rather than on land * In nearly all the cities, the AI can be too polite and sit there for minutes or hours depending on the traffic jam Category:ETS2